Arsenal F.C./import
| dissolved = | ground = Emirates Stadium | capacity = 60,355 | owner = Arsenal Holdings plc | chairman = Sir John "Chips" Keswick | manager = Arsène Wenger | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2012-13 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 4th | current = 2012-13 | website = http://www.arsenal.com/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Arsenal Football Club (often simply known as Arsenal or The Arsenal, or by their nickname The Gunners) are an English professional football club based in Holloway, North London. They play in the Premier League and are one of the most successful clubs in English football, having won 13 First Division and Premier League titles and 10 FA Cups. They hold the record for the longest uninterrupted period in the English top flight and are one of only two sides to have completed a Premier League season unbeaten. Arsenal were founded in 1886 and, in 1893, became the first club from the south of England to join the Football League. They won their first major trophies—five League Championship titles and two FA Cups in the 1930s. After a lean period in the post-war years they became the second club of the 20th century to win the League and FA Cup Double, in the 1970–71 season, and in the 1990s and 2000s recorded a series of successes – during this time Arsenal won a Cup Double, two further League and FA Cup Doubles, and became the first London club to reach the UEFA Champions League Final. The club's colours, traditionally red and white, have evolved over time. Similarly, the club have moved location; founded in Woolwich, south-east London, in 1913 they moved north across the city to Arsenal Stadium, in Highbury. In 2006 they made a shorter move, to the Emirates Stadium in nearby Holloway. Arsenal have an estimated 27 million fans worldwide, and the fans have long-standing rivalries with several other clubs; the most notable of these is with neighbours Tottenham Hotspur, with whom they regularly contest the North London derby. Arsenal are also the third-richest club in the world as of 2009, valued at over $1.2 billion. The club have regularly featured in portrayals of football in British culture. Arsenal Ladies are the most successful English club in women's football and are also affiliated with the club. Current squads :As of 5 July 2013. :Note: Flags incdicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Reserve Squad :As of 5 July 2013. :Note: Flags incdicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Out On Loan :As of 5 July 2013. :Note: Flags incdicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Current coaching staff Management and coaching staff :As of 5 July 2013. Club alumni due to current transfer window is open Could become Arsenal players :Note: Flags incdicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. (from Queens Park Rangers) (from Swansea City) (from Queens Park Rangers) (from Valencia CF) (from FC Sochaux-Montbéliard) (from Everton) (from Olympique Lyonnais) (from Queens Park Rangers) (from Manchester City) (from ACF Fiorentina) (from Manchester United) (from Queens Park Rangers) (from Liverpool) (from Chelsea) (from Real Madrid) Arsenal players could leave :Note: Flags incdicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Former players Managers There have been eighteen permanent and five caretaker managers of Arsenal since the appointment of the club's first professional manager, Thomas Mitchell in 1897. The club's longest-serving manager as of 2009, in terms of both length of tenure and number of games overseen, is Arsène Wenger, who was appointed in 1996. Wenger is also Arsenal's only manager from outside Great Britain and Ireland. Two Arsenal managers have died in the job – Herbert Chapman and Tom Whittaker. Club honours Domestic league *'First Division (1892-1992) / Premier League' **''Champions'' (13): 1930-31, 1932-33, 1933-34, 1934-35, 1937-38, 1947-48, 1952-53, 1970-71, 1988-89, 1990-91, 1997-98, 2001-02, 2003-04 **''Runners-up'' (8): 1925-26, 1931-32, 1972-73, 1998-99, 1999-00, 2000-01, 2002-03, 2004-05 *'Second Division (1892-1992) / First Division (1992-2004) / The Championship' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1903-04 Domestic cup *'FA Cup' **''Winners'' (10): 1929-30, 1935-36, 1949-50, 1970-71, 1978-79, 1992-93, 1997-98, 2001-02, 2002-03, 2004-05 **''Runners-up'' (7): 1926-27, 1931-32, 1951-52, 1971-72, 1977-78, 1979-80, 2000-01 *'League Cup' **''Winners'' (2): 1986-87, 1992-93 **''Runners-up'' (4): 1967-68, 1968-69, 1987-88, 2006-07 *'Charity Shield / Community Shield' **''Winners'' (12): 1930, 1931, 1933, 1934, 1938, 1948, 1953, 1991 (shared), 1998, 1999, 2002, 2004 **''Runners-up'' (7): 1935, 1936, 1979, 1989, 1993, 2003, 2005 European competition *'European Cup / Champions League' **''Runners-up'' (1): 2005-06 *'UEFA Cup' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1999-2000 *'Cup Winners' Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1993-94 **''Runners-up'' (2): 1979-80, 1994-95 *'Super Cup' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1994 *'Inter-Cities Fairs Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1969-70 Statistics and records Attendance Transfers Record results and performances Club league highs and lows In the 2003-2004 season, Arsenal went unbeaten, becoming only the second side in the history of professional English football to do so, which earned the squad the nickname "The Invincibles". It should be noted, however, that the other side to accomplish this feat, Preston North End, did so in the 1888-1889 season, playing only 22 games to Arsenal's 38. The Gunners' final record at the end of this impressive season was 26 wins, 12 draws, and 0 losses. To commemorate their championship, the Premier League commissioned a special gold version of the Premier League Trophy. Arsenal went on for 49 Premiership games unbeaten, until they finally lost 2-0 to Manchester United in a controversial match. Club goal records External links and references * Category:Premier League clubs Category:English clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:Inter-Cities Fairs Cup winners